


Everything was Sherlock

by allthingsjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsjohnlock/pseuds/allthingsjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was just trying to concentrate on what he was doing, but Sherlock wasn't having it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything was Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something smutty...  
> Not beta-ed and English is not my first language, so sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: not my characters. 
> 
> Enjoy!

John was sitting on the couch, typing up the events of the most recent case cast when suddenly someone pushed his laptop closed, his hands were stuck in-between. He pulled them out. The laptop was now able to close completely, the click just loud enough to hear if you were close enough. 

“Auw, Sherlock, what are you doing? I was actually doing something on that.” Sherlock took the laptop with both hands and put it at the other end of the sofa. 

“It can wait, John.” He said it with his sexy voice. John’s eyes shot up to Sherlock’s in no time and saw him for the first time since he had walked into the room a minute ago. He was wearing his blue silk dressing gown. His hair was wet, indicating he had just taken a shower. Sherlock’s hair was just in that stadium after he’d towelled it off that his curls were starting to form. John loved watching it happen, one strand going this way while the other strand curled in a completely different direction until every curl on that head was part of the most perfect and soft mass of hair John had ever seen, or laid hands on, in fact. 

He moved his eyes from Sherlock’s hair to his face. There was a sultry smirk on it, which made John realise what Sherlock was up to. Before he could agree, disagree or react in any way, Sherlock leaned over and straddled him. John had nowhere to go. It was a good thing he didn’t actually want to go anywhere else. This was the perfect place for him, underneath Sherlock, between his legs. It was where he belonged.

Because right there and right then, everything was Sherlock. Everything he touched. Sherlock. Everything he smelled. Sherlock. Everything he saw. Sherlock. Everything he tasted. Sherlock. Sherlock was all consuming and John loved it. 

John took a deep breath through his nose and smelled Sherlock shampoo and soap, which had flowery undertones. “You smell like a perfect spring morning.” He sighed. 

“Mhm” Sherlock groaned, his deep voice resonating through his whole body. John could feel it where he was clutching Sherlock on his thighs. He started moving his hands up and down, moving over his thighs, sometimes over the soft flesh and sometimes over the smooth surface of the dressing gown. 

In the meantime Sherlock started nuzzling Johns neck trying to look for place that best smelled of John. He found it right underneath John’s ear, where his jaw curved upwards. He could smell traces of his shampoo, shaving crème, sweat, and sweetness. He kept nuzzling there, lying kisses all over that spot and then moved to Johns other side. When he was done there he traced kisses across his jaw and cheek until he found John’s lips. This was even better. He kissed John full on the mouth and John decided Sherlock’s thighs weren’t enough anymore, he moved his hands to Sherlock’s bum, kneading the firm flesh of his well rounded behind. 

“You’re bum is perfect,” he said while he took both Sherlock’s cheeks in his hands and used it to get Sherlock closer to where he needed him to be. He groaned when Sherlock slid right into his groin, the movement causing friction between his almost fully formed erection and Sherlock’s thighs. John slid his hands beneath Sherlock’s dressing gown and started moving is fingertips between his cleft, practically tickling Sherlock’s most intimate spot. 

“Ugh, John.” Sherlock almost jumped at the touch, causing him to move his erection against John’s belly. 

“Well, what do we have here?” He slid one hand from Sherlock’s bum from underneath the dressing gown to the front of it, where it was tied in a loose knot. He tugged at it and it fell loose. It was like the curtains of a theatre opening for the show to start. The dressing gown hung from Sherlock’s shoulders and he pushed it aside so it would frame Sherlock’s body. He could see Sherlock’s perfect, perky nipples standing at attention and couldn’t stop himself from moving towards the right one, sucking it in his mouth. 

Sherlock arched his back. The one hand not currently on Sherlock’s ass moved towards Sherlock’s erection. John held the hard and hot flesh and started stroking it, slowly. Up and down. His other hand also left Sherlock’s behind, and while the one hand was pumping Sherlock’s cock, John put the other hand near his own mouth, licking first one finger, then moving it inside his mouth, and then slicking a second finger with his tongue. He moved that hand back toward Sherlock’s bum and started circling his hole, making the entrance moist. 

“Is this what you wanted?” John whispered in Sherlock’s ear. He nodded his head, feeling John’s stubble against his own cheek. 

“Ngh,” was the only thing Sherlock could utter right now, he was so turned on. He swallowed. He knew he could do better than that, so he tried again. “Yes, John, oh.” John had slipped his finger inside Sherlock’s hole. 

It had Sherlock so hot and wanting that his cock had started spilling some pre-come. John made good use of the moisture by using it to slick most of Sherlock’s erection. He was able to pump Sherlock faster now, without irritating his skin. So he did. His hand moved up and down, up and down and more pre-come kept oozing out. 

“Fuck Sherlock, you’re beautiful. What a sight.” Sherlock moved up a bit, away from John’s neck, so he could watch John’s face. John was looking at Sherlock’s body. How he was sitting on top of him, body slightly curled forward over his straining erection. Sherlock saw the heat in John’s gaze and realised he must be craving some friction as well, so he decided to give him some. Slowly he started moving his hips. He moved in the rhythm of John’s pumping and in no time John wasn’t really doing anything accept holding both his hands still so that Sherlock could fuck himself on them. 

The movement of his lover on top of him gave him enough friction and John was harder than ever in no time. John was leaning back against the back of the couch, causing some distance between both lovers, but their eyes were locked. Sherlock was making the most perfect noises. Mostly things like “Ugh, ah, Ngh, fuck, John, mhm and oh.” And the view of Sherlock enjoying himself turned John on like nothing else. He whispered sweet encouragements to his partner. “Yes, like that, keep going, God, you’re beautiful, oh, so hot.” 

Sherlock kept moving on top of John, fucking himself on John’s finger and into his hand while John kept watching Sherlock and enjoying the friction when all of a sudden Sherlock stilled for the tiniest second, his face contorted and his mouth uttering an ‘oh’, and then started moving even faster, riding out his orgasm and his come shooting out all over John’s jumper. The sight and fastened movement on top of him sent John over the edge, shooting his own load inside his pants.

Sherlock slumped on top of him, breathing heavily and John let him lie there for a minute stroking both hands over Sherlock’s back. When Sherlock’s breathing had calmed down he started nuzzling Johns neck again. John decided this was the opportune time for a little confession.

“I love it when you take what you want from me, when I can just lay back and enjoy the ride. You’re amazing.”

He could feel Sherlock smile. “You’re just lazy,” he teased.

John laughed and Sherlock joined him seconds later. Booth knowing Sherlock was the laziest person on earth most of the time, but John was sure glad that wasn’t the case when it came to sex.


End file.
